Sogeking
Sogeking, o rei dos atiradores que nasceu na ilha do atirador, na verdade ele é Usopp Aparição Sua primeira aparição ocorre entre as sagas Water Seven e Enies Lobby, após discutir com Sanji e Franky, em cima do Trem do Oceano, ele "se retira" e reaparece logo em seguida com uma roupa bem diferente, dizendo que não tinha motivos para ajuda-los, mas que iria faze-lo. Sua aparição é marcada com uma música, fruto da incrível imaginação de Usopp. A primeira vez que ele se encontra com Luffy, se apresenta também com o uso desta mesma música, cativando não apenas o capitão, mas também Chopper, ambos ficam maravilhados com o suposto herói, pois de toda a tripulação, apenas os dois não reconhecem sua verdadeira identidade. Aparência A base da roupa é a mesma de Usopp, macacão marrom, faixa branca amarrada na cintura, e botas cor de oliva. Uma capa vermelha usada de forma heróica, uma bolsa redonda que fica na lateral, sendo que sua alça passa pelo corpo inteiro, e a característica máscara amarela, com faixas azuis, a boca pintada na máscara é bem pequena e vermelha, lembrando um pouco uma boca mais feminina, possui duas curvas azuis simétricas ao lado do nariz, lembrando um bigode. Nos olhos, as lentes do binóculos de Usopp, um buraco no centro, permitindo que o grande nariz enfaixado fique para fora. Em volta da máscara, existem três detalhes que lembram de forma abstrata raios do Sol, e seu corpo é quase completamente enfaixado por conta da briga que teve em Water Seven. Combate thumb|Sogeking em cima da Torre da Justiça, com o Kabuto. Apesar de serem a mesma pessoa, Sogeking possui mais habilidades e coragem do que Usopp, e ainda conta com uma nova arma mais poderosa, chamada Kabuto. Kabuto Kabuto é um estilingue bem maior do que o convencional, de cor verde e sua base é enfaixada, além de conter 5 elásticos, o que aumenta a rotação e possibilita atirar em praticamente 360°, a criatividade de Usopp permite que os Dials de Skypiea sejam usados para aumentar o poder de seus ataques, também a distância que seus projéteis podem alcançar são muito altas, ainda mais quando usada por um ótimo atirador. Origem e "fim" de Sogeking thumb|left|220xp|Recompensa de Usopp(Como Sogeking) Usopp criou a imagem de Sogeking para poder continuar se aventurando com os Chapéu de Palha e resgatar Nico Robin. Durante a saga de Water Seven, Usopp teria travado uma luta contra Luffy, pois era contra a decisão de descartar Going Merry e troca-lo por outro navio, uma vez que era um presente de sua amiga Kaya, e substituir o navio seria como abandonar um companheiro. A luta resultou na vitória do Chapéu de Palha e na saída de Usopp da tripulação. Assim que Robin é resgatada, a tripulação foge com o Merry e assim Usopp acaba aceitando a situação do navio e assiste o seu funeral, mesmo Luffy achando que ele não estava presente. Dessa forma, Sogeking diz que não pode mais acompanhar a tripulação e volta para Water Seven. Quando eles estão partindo, Usopp deixa mão de seu orgulho e reaparece pedindo por perdão, se reconciliando com os seus companheiros, fechando a saga. Aparentemente, depois do encontro dos Chapéu de Palha após dois anos, não há indícios que Sogeking poderia voltar, pois Usopp já se mostrou bastante corajoso e confiante, e não parece haver a necessidade de pedir auxílio ao seu Alter-ego. Recompensa Usopp, por trás de Sogeking, conseguiu a quantia de ฿ 30.000.000 pelo seus feitos em Enies Lobby, equivalente a primeira recompensa de Luffy, o principal motivo de tal recompensa pode ser pelo fato de ele ter queimado a bandeira do Governo Mundial, declarando guerra ao mundo. Apesar da máscara, Kaya e os Piratas de Usopp acabam o reconhecendo pelo inconfundível nariz. Enies Lobby thumb|left|Sogeking indo resgatar Robin no Trem do Oceano. thumb|Zoro e Sogeking Sogeking teve uma participação bastante efetiva nessa Saga, como por acidente ficou algemado com Zoro, teve de servir de espada na luta contra Kaku e Jyabura, acertou os marinheiros que estavam na Ponte da Hesitação de cima da Torre da Justiça, impedindo que eles conseguissem levar Robin para o Portão da Justiça. Também fez com que os gigantes que guardavam um dos portões, Oimo e Kashi, se unisse a eles, revelando que eles foram enganados durante 50 anos pelo Governo Mundial. Thriller Bark thumb|Sogeking purificando o Ursinho. Durante a luta contra Perona, Usopp não sabe mais o que fazer e pede ajuda a Sogeking, perguntando o que ele faria, e ao "se transformar" nele, recebe uma dose de coragem e consegue purificar o zumbi do Ursinho dela, e em seguida, derrota-la. Na mesma saga, Usopp passa a usar o Kabuto como a sua arma principal, Chopper percebe que o que ele estava usando pertencia ao Sogeking mas não chega a questionar. Música A música é tocada várias vezes durante o anime, pela primeira vez no Trem do Oceano, em sua primeira aparição, depois quando se encontra com Luffy e os outros, o início dela é tocado quando ele se encontra com Robin no vagão do Trem, ele canta um pedaço dela de cima da Torre da Justiça, depois de derrotar os marinheiros, e também durante a luta contra a Perona. Video:Sogeking Song Video:Soge King song 2 Video:Sogeking e Robin Video:Sogeking sniping off the Marines on the Bridge of Hesitation Video:Sogeking Theme (Ver.3) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Piratas do Chapéu de Palha Categoria:Atiradores Categoria:Arco Water 7 Categoria:Arco Enies Lobby Categoria:Arco Thriller Bark Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Homem Categoria:Personagens do East Blue Categoria:Humanos